An Unlikely Romance
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: A story about an unlikely pairing. Also I own none of the characters or show. Otherwise it wouldn't have been canceled!
1. Chapter 1: Dinner Out

It was a normal day. Dr. Miranda Foster got up and went to work at Three Rivers Regional Medical Center as per usual.

"Hey Miranda," said Dr. David Lee, surgical resident and her friend, "Do you want to go out for a drink?"

"Sure, I'll ask Andy if he wants to come," she replied. She eventually found her superior and teacher in the hallway, "Hey Andy, David and I are getting a drink you coming?" she asked.

"No, my in-laws are coming for dinner tonight," answered Andy, "It's Patricia's birthday and Rena would kill me if I missed it."

"Ok then," said Miranda with a chuckle. She knew both Andy and Rena got along with each other's' parents but it was still amusing to hear them talk about them. Miranda caught up with David in the lounge.

"So is Andy coming?" David asked.

"No, Rena's parents are coming to their house," she said.

"Ok, I guess it's just you and me then."

"I guess so," said Miranda a little nervously. She had never been anywhere with just David other than the hospital really. She kind of liked the idea.

"So where do you want to go?" asked David.

"How about wings? At Quaker Stake and Lube? You know the Eagles play the Lions tonight don't you?" she said playfully.

"That's fine. And I can watch the Eagles play the Lions. I can watch the Phillies play the Tigers. Just don't get me started when the Red Wings play the freakin Flyers," said David.

"Hey only Andy and Rena and the other Pens fans can say that!" defended Miranda. David just laughed.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah meet you there," said Miranda headed to her car as happy as ever.


	2. Chapter 2 That Was Nice

**Chapter 2: That Was Nice**

"TOUCHDOWN LIONS! BOOYA!" shouted David at the restaurant.

"We still have five minutes to go," said Miranda.

"They can't score in five minutes," mocked David taking a drink of his Iron City beer.

"You never know," chuckled Miranda though she knew he was probably right. When the game was over and they both finished their wings and beer, both surgeons went outside the restaurant, "That was fun. I think we should do it again sometime," said Miranda.

"Well, I was thinking did you want to have dinner at my place sometime?"

"Just the two of us?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah. If you don't want to then it's ok…"

"Yes that would be great," said Miranda, "When?"

"How about Saturday?" asked David, "Or do you work on Saturday?"

"Yes, but I get off at 5. Any time after then is fine," she replied.

"Ok, I'll text you the details," he said.

"Ok, see you at work tomorrow," Miranda waved goodbye and started towards her car. She suddenly noticed that she was slightly sweaty and her heart was racing. She didn't want to believe it but she had studied enough psychology in medical school to know what was going on. She was becoming attracted to David.


	3. Chapter 3:I've Had Feelings For You

Miranda had no idea what she was going to say to him. Well other than the stuff they normally talked about: work, sports, and the like. But when it came to sharing her feelings, especially romantic feelings, Miranda knew diddly squat. All she could do was try her best. Miranda pulled up in front of David's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Miranda," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she responded walking in after David stepped aside, "Let me guess Primanti Bros."

"No Chinese is that ok?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course," she said. God he knew she was sucker for Chinese food. It made her like him even more.

"Good," he said sitting down across from her, "I figured we could watch a movie tonight too."

"What movie?" she asked.

"Whatever you want in my collection," David said pointing to the pile of DVDs on the coffee table.

"Ok, sounds good," she said.

They both continued to eat their meal and it was silent for a while when David spoke up out of the blue, "Ok, I know this might be awkward for you, but I've had feelings for you for a while now," he rambled.

Miranda just sat there dazed for a few minutes before she took a deep breath and said, "I've had feelings for you since forever. I never admitted it but I've had a crush on you since the day you walked into Three Rivers for your residency. I just didn't know how to tell you because you know me and feelings don't get along."

David smiled and laughed, "Really? You and feelings don't get along?" Miranda was pretty much the most sarcastic, rebellious, overbearing, and temper mental person he had ever met. Yet somehow he loved that about her.

"Shocker isn't it," said Miranda sarcastically as she sauntered over to the movies, "You would own all the _Star Wars_ movies," she said shaking her head.

"Well is that what you want to watch?" he asked.

"Yeah let's bring out our inner nerd tonight," she joked.

"Ok," he said popping the disc in and settling down on the couch. For the first time, just naturally, Miranda leaned against David's chest as he wrapped his arm around her. She wondered how you could have a crush on someone for nearly two years and never say anything. Sure she dated in high school, but they were never anything serious. She wondered where they would be now if she or he had said something earlier. Although the movie was on David must have been thinking the same thing she could tell. She also decided not to overthink it when David leaned in towards her and let everything run its course when their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4: What Was That?

The next day at the hospital, everything was pretty much normal. The both of them had patients and went about their usual business. They were both at the file station when they both snuck a wave to each other.

"What was that?" asked Pam Acosta curiously to Miranda.

"Huh," said Miranda startled and she turned around to face Pam, "What was what?"

"That wave," said Pam.

"Oh, nothing," said Miranda nonchalantly.

"Mmm hmm," smirked Pam, "That's what they all say."

"It's nothing really," defended Miranda.

Pam bit down on her lower lip to stifle her laughter, "Sure whatever you say Miranda," she said walking away.

Meanwhile David was in his office when Andy walked in, "So did that wave to Miranda mean anything?"

"What how did you know?" asked David.

"I was in a patient's room and noticed it," said Andy cheerfully.

"Oh," said David, "Well it didn't mean anything."

"Nothing at all?"

"No," confirmed David although he knew it wasn't true.

"Well even if it meant nothing at all, would you and Miranda like to double date tomorrow night?" asked Andy.

"With you and Rena?" David questioned.

"No with me and Ryan," said Andy rolling his eyes at his friend's naivety, "Of course me and Rena."

"Sure I'll run it by Miranda but I'm sure she'd love to," answered David.

"Great. Let me know the final decision," said Andy wondering off.

"Ok then," said David wondering how Miranda would react.


	5. Chapter 5: Double Date

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," said Miranda as she stepped into David's Mercedes.

"Oh, come on it's only two other people," reasoned David.

"Two people who grew up together and have been married for thirteen years," said Miranda.

"Hey they both were in the dating stage at one point…"

"This not a date. It's just four friends hanging out together. Two just happen to be a couple," scolded Miranda.

"Then what about the kiss?" asked David curiously.

"I'd rather talk about that after I get some alcohol in me," said Miranda as they both walked into the restaurant.

"We're meeting two people here," David told the hostess.

"Are you with the Yablonskis?" she asked. David gave an affirmative nod. She walked them over to their table where David sat across from Andy and Miranda sat across from Rena.

"Hey Andy. Rena long time, no see," said Miranda to them both.

"Same here Miranda," Rena responded.

"So this is what a double date is like," said David and received a sharp jab from Miranda's elbow. All four friends enjoyed each other's company throughout the meal.

"Hey Miranda, I have to use the restroom you want to join me," said Rena as she stood up and motioned towards the ladies room.

"Um sure," said Miranda with a weird look as she followed her superior's wife.

"So you won't admit you and David are dating," said Rena as she began to fix her hair.

"That's what you pulled me in here for?" said Miranda, "Really Rena."

"Believe or not Miranda I was at this stage once even if Andy and I grew up together," said Rena with a smile.

"So that makes you the queen of romance?" questioned Miranda.

"No not at all," she said, "I'm just saying it took me a long while before I realized I had feelings for Andy and now look where we are. I'm just telling you to follow your heart and don't be afraid of what others think." The two girls left the bathroom as Andy and David finished paying and stood up.

"Well I guess we better get going," said Andy taking Rena's hand and heading for the door.

"Ok, man see you tomorrow," said David as he and Miranda waved goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6: That Was Nice

"So it wasn't that bad was it?" teased David as he led Miranda into her house.

"No I'll admit it was pretty fun," she said.

"Would you do it again?" asked David.

"Yes actually I would."

Good," said David, "Oh now that you've had some wine, can we talk about Saturday?" he asked cautiously.

Miranda took a deep breath and said, "I know I said it didn't mean anything but I lied. I liked that kiss me," she confessed.

"Me too. A lot," laughed David.

"But I think we should take things more slowly that's all," said Miranda.

"Well how slow then?" asked David softly leaning in towards her.

"I, um, maybe, just." And that was as far as she got before they were both passionately making out.


	7. Chapter 7: What Are We Technically?

Miranda was exhausted the next day but also incredibly happy. She hadn't felt this way since, well since ever. She was so lost in her own world that she barely noticed Dr. Sophia Jordan approach her.

"Earth to Miranda," said Sophia.

"What? Oh, Dr. Jordan, hello," said Miranda bringing herself back to reality.

"I need you to check out a patient," she said, "Lisa is already working on him in the E.R."

"Ok," said Miranda as she rushed down to the first floor. She spotted Lisa whisking the patient away, "Lisa, I thought you needed me to check out the patient?"

"I do after he gets a head CT," she replied.

"Alright then," said Miranda.

"By the way is it true about you and David?" giggled Lisa.

"What do you mean?" asked Miranda confusedly.

"You know," Lisa said arching her eyebrows playfully.

"What no. We've hung out a couple times alone," said Miranda.

"Miranda, I'm no expert but I think it's called dating," said Lisa.

"I'll talk with you later," breathed Miranda as she patted Lisa on the shoulder leaving the E.R. She headed to the cafeteria for lunch and spotted none other than that one special person.

"Hey David," said Miranda as she sat down at the table with her coffee.

"Hey," he said happily and then his face fell.

'What is it?" she asked.

"There are rumors going around about us," he sighed restlessly.

"I know. I feel like I'm back in high school," she chuckled lightly.

"But I was thinking. Is it ok if one of them is true?" he asked.

"What? That we're dating?"

"Well yes, but that kind of makes you my girlfriend doesn't it?" he said softly looking down in fear.

Miranda sat there for a few moments before grabbing David's hand causing him to look up, "Yes. It does."


	8. Chapter 8: Officially Daranda

"So you guys are Facebook official?" asked Rena to Miranda. The two girls were out shopping while Andy and David went, well somewhere.

"Yes, but don't make a big deal out of it," said Miranda.

"I'm just saying," said Rena eyeing a shirt, "Do you guys have your couple name yet?"

"Rena! What are we? Teenagers! You and I and Andy our in our thirties! David is in his late twenties!" said Miranda.

"Well then cougar, obviously age doesn't matter to you so I'm going to ask again. Do you have your couple name yet?" stressed Rena.

"No," replied Miranda, "Do you have one?"

"Randy," replied Rena and Miranda laughed.

"Fine Mrs. Yablonski, what's on your mind?" asked Miranda playfully.

"Daranda," Rena threw out.

Miranda pondered the name for a second, "Yeah I like it."

"Well then it's official. Let David know you're Daranda," said Rena proudly.

"Ok, ok," said Miranda. Later that night when Miranda arrived at David's house for dinner, she told him the news.

"So Rena says our couple name is Daranda?" laughed David shaking his head.

"Yeah. I think she likes the fact that she and Andy have another couple to hang out with," admitted Miranda.

"But personally I like it even though it's corny," he said.

"Me too," she said kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9: Is This Love?

"So is Daranda still going strong?" asked Lisa a couple months later.

"Yes Lisa," moaned Miranda, _"God just because I have a boyfriend means Pam, Lisa, and Rena have to be like teenage girls. Soon I'll be talked into watching Titanic," _she thought to herself.

"We were just checking," said Pam as she sat down in front of one of the computers.

"Well if you guys have to be so nebby, we're going to the movies tonight if you must know," shared Miranda. Lisa and Pam grinned proudly, "I've got to go guys. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," they both said in stereo. Miranda arrived at her house to shower and change before David picked her up. He arrived shortly after.

"Hey babe," he said pecking her on the cheek.

"Hi," she said back, "This is just out of curiosity but are Andy and Ryan acting all teenager with you?"

"No, there guys not girls," he chuckled, "Ok, maybe Andy a little."

"Just checking," she smiled grabbing his hand and heading out the door. After the movie, they both decided to take a walk in the park.

"Full moon tonight," said David looking at the sky.

"Should I be worried?" Miranda asked, "Are you turning into a werewolf tonight?"

"Well everyone has baggage," said David snaking his arms around her, "But really I'm a vampire," he said jokingly.

"Just call me Beth Turner then," said Miranda making a _Moonlight_ reference, "Or wait that won't work. Rena would be Beth since Andy looks like Mick."

"Now who's the one acting like a teenager," said David, "And I've never seen the show so I wouldn't know."

"I have the entire series on DVD. We can watch it together sometime," Miranda said.

"Alright babe. If you insist," said David kissing Miranda. He pulled back for a few seconds.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Miranda.

"Nothing," he said, "It's just…"

"What?"

"I love you Miranda," he said quickly. Miranda stood there shocked, _"Did I say it too soon? Does she even love me back? What if just screwed up the whole relationship?" _he thought before he felt her lips against his.

"I love you too David," she whispered against his lips.

Ok, I know this is the first time I'm saying this but please, PLEASE review!


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Talk

Ok this time you get three chapters since they're all short.

* * *

"Miranda," said Rena surprised to see her at her front door that morning, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I work the night shift today so not right now," said Miranda, "I needed to talk to a girl. And by talk I don't mean act like a teenager."

"Would I really do that?" asked Rena with a smirk as she let Miranda in.

"Just a little Rena. But this is important," said Miranda as she sat down on the couch.

"Talk to me then," said Rena taking a seat next to Miranda.

"How did you know you loved Andy?" asked Miranda honestly, "And are we supposed to know what it is?"

Rena contemplated the question for a couple seconds before answering, "I don't know really. It's just that one night we went out for dinner and he took me to the top of the Duquesne incline. And he told me he loved me. I didn't know what to say at first but then I said it back. It just came out naturally I suppose," said Rena smiling at the memory.

"So it's supposed to come out naturally?" questioned Miranda.

"If you said it to David, then yes it probably came out naturally. I sometimes wonder how to explain it to someone but you can't. When its right, it's right and you just know it," said Rena rubbing Miranda's shoulder comfortingly, "And when you find your soul mate, you'll just know that too."

"Thanks Rena. And completely off topic. If it's really love, he won't dump me if he ever gets me in bed with him right?" asked Miranda.

"Wouldn't know. I was a virgin until my wedding night," admitted Rena sheepishly.

"Why does that not surprise me," said Miranda sarcastically as she left the Yablonski house.


	11. Chapter 11: Guy Talk

"Dude really? You don't strike me to be the kind of guy who was virgin until marriage," said David looking at Andy in shock. Dang, there were a lot of things he didn't know about his friend.

"I know this might be a shocker David but I didn't sleep around as a teenager. I hadn't been with any other girl other than Rena. And she wanted to wait," Andy said honestly, "But trust me there were many times I thought about it."

"Who doesn't?" laughed David as he finished plugging in his patient's file.

"David. If you truly want this relationship to last then wait until Miranda's ready," advised Andy, "And don't cheat. I think Miranda would react worse than Rena. Much worse." Andy shuttered at the thought of his wife's reaction when she found out he had slept with Lisa. It was not pretty. And he knew Miranda would be ten times worse.

"I suppose you're right. But actually that's what I was planning," said David.


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Ready

"Honey, you are so wrong. _The Last Song_ is a million times better than _The Notebook_," argued Miranda, "And who made you watch that one if I made you watch this one?"

"Um, no one actually. I watched it on my own," he admitted self-consciously, "Please don't judge me."

"Never sweetheart," said Miranda kissing him which seemed to get more passionate with every one. Miranda kneeled in front of him straddling his lap. David wondered where this was going. Ok, he knew where it was going when Miranda's hands reached the snap on his jeans. He slowly stopped her.

"Babe, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Sure about what?" she grinned.

"I'm serious. Are you sure you're ready?" he inquired gently. He felt her moist lips against his own again.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said softly leading him into his room and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**As always reviews are appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13: What Do You Need?

**Ok this chapter is a little longer than the last couple.**

* * *

Six months later…

It was her's and David's one year anniversary. They had officially become a couple on October 10, 2010. They were living together and everything. But instead of feeling joy Miranda was scared to death. She never even thought of the possibility. She knew nothing about the job. And it was one that would last a while too. Was she really cut out for it?

"Hey baby," said David as he exited their bedroom fully dressed for work, "Are you feeling better? I know you got sick a couple times last night."

"I'm fine," said Miranda forging a fake smile.

"You sure?" he asked in concern.

"Just tired that's all," she confessed. And she wasn't lying; she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Are you sure you want to go in today? I'm sure Dr. Jordan would understand that you were sick," he said.

"DAVID I'M FINE NOW LET'S GO!" shouted Miranda.

"Ok, let's go," David said, _"But I really think a good night's rest will help your terrible mood," _he thought to himself.

Three Rivers…

"Hey Miranda, you said you needed me," said Pam.

"Yeah, Mr. Smith needs another dose of morphine," ordered Miranda, "And God I could use some."

"What why?" asked Pam.

"My boobs feel like their being pounded with a meat tenderizer," said Miranda a little too graphically.

"That time?" said Pam sympathetically. Miranda just bit her lip and took a deep breath so Pam assumed that was a yes, "By the way, me and Lisa are going to the burger joint down the street to pick up some lunch. Do you want anything?" she asked.

Miranda thought about it for a few moments, "There's a Walgreens next door right?"

"Yes. Do you need Midol?" asked Pam.

"No," said Miranda.

"Then what do you need?" asked Pam more confused than ever.

Miranda took a deep breath before responding, "Pregnancy test."

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that response coming did you? As always reviews are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14: Of Course I'll Stay

"Miranda," Pam called. Miranda looked up to see the said nurse coming towards her.

"Thanks Pam," said Miranda taking the bag from her and giving her a hug, "Do me a favor. Don't tell anyone else."

"My lips are sealed. I told Lisa I needed aspirin. Even she doesn't know what it is," said Pam.

"Ok, I've got to go home and, you know, before David gets there."

"Didn't you guys come together?" Pam asked.

"He insisted we take separate cars in case I wanted to go home. He was concerned that I was getting sick last night."

"Oh ok, good luck," said Pam as Miranda walked away. Later that night David arrived home, later than Miranda was expecting him to. He walked into their bedroom to find the T.V. on and the lights on but her eyes closed. He slowly and quietly got dressed for bed before slowly tapping her on the shoulder.

"Miranda," he whispered.

Startled, Miranda groaned softly at being woken up but rolled over anyway to face him, "Hi."

"I forgot to say happy one year anniversary baby," he smiled.

"You too," she smiled back, "You're late," she reprimanded softly.

"I know," he said, "The surgery ran over. But Andy and I were able to fix the problem. And don't worry I ate."

"Ok," she said, "Honey I have something to tell you."

"What's that," he asked.

Miranda took a deep breath, "David I'm pregnant."

David just sat up and stared at her, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she said worriedly waiting for his reaction.

David sat there for a few more moments before a big smile formed across his face, "You're pregnant," he chuckled lightly kissing her.

"Yeah," she said.

"This is so wonderful," he said excitedly, "We're having a baby."

"So you'll stay?" asked Miranda happily, "I was afraid you'd leave me when you found out."

David continued to kiss her hard as his hand drifted to her still flat stomach. Miranda felt his other hand against her cheek and she realized he was wiping away tears. She let out a sigh of relief as more fell. She swore she saw a couple tears run down David's cheeks as well. She settled down and took another deep breath, content in David's arms as his hand rested over her abdomen: over their baby. She was just about to fall back asleep when she heard David whisper in her ear.

"Of course I'll stay."


	15. Chapter 15: Now the Yablonskis Know

Foster- Lee house…

"Hey Miranda, tell me again why you took the day off?" asked Rena.

"Because I'm not feeling great," responded Miranda, "And David's being a worry wart."

"Why?" asked Rena.

"Because," said Miranda as her stomach started to churn.

"I can see why he's concerned. You're looking a little pale," observed Rena.

"No I'm fine," said Miranda in the most unconvincing manner possible as she swallowed thickly. Rena slowly made her way towards the kitchen knowing exactly what she would need. She came out with the trashcan just in time too as Miranda began to toss her cookies. Rena looked away but rubbed Miranda's back reassuringly.

"Better?" asked Rena when Miranda was finished.

"Yes," said Miranda with her eyes closed and breathing deeply before she headed to the kitchen to rinse out her mouth.

"Ok," said Rena knowing what Miranda's news might be, "You either have food poisoning, the stomach flu, or…"

"Rena Michelle Yablonski…" said Miranda in a panic.

"Or you're pregnant," said Rena happily.

Miranda smiled and said, "You're pretty smart Rena. David's telling Andy today but we only want you two to know right now. Understand?"

"Of course," said Rena hugging her friend, "And you're already pretty good at the job since you used my middle name."

Three Rivers…

"You said you wanted to talk in private," said Andy letting David into his office.

"Uh yeah," said David sitting in front of the desk, "Miranda and I only want you and Rena to know right now."

"I won't tell anyone but her," promised Andy.

"Well Miranda's telling your wife," said David.

"Is that why she took off?" questioned Andy. Miranda was definitely not the person to take off easily. Especially for gossip.

"No she took off because of morning sickness," said David.

"What?" said Andy, "Miranda's pregnant?"

David smiled at the thought, "Yes."

"Wow, uh, I didn't even know you two were trying," Andy admitted.

"We weren't," David chuckled.

"Oh, well never the less congratulations. It's never a bad time for a baby."

"Thanks man. I knew I could count on you."


	16. Chapter 16: The Excitement Begins

"Funny how the rest of the hospital reacted when we told them huh babe," laughed Miranda at the memory.

"Yeah, we told Dr. Jordan, Andy, Rena, Pam, Lisa, and Ryan and the whole place knew in an hour," laughed David.

"Miranda you can head back. The doctor's ready for you," said the receptionist.

"Ok, thanks Terry," she said.

"Hello Miranda, David," said Dr. Montgomery, "Are you ready to take a look at your baby?"

"More than ready," admitted Miranda restlessly squeezing David's hand as he continued to rub soothing circles on top of it.

"Ok then," said the doctor squirting the gel onto Miranda's abdomen who gasped from the chill, "The baby looks healthy. I'd say you're around seven weeks."

"Only seven weeks?" asked David.

"That's right David," said Dr. Montgomery, "Wait a minute."

"Wait a minute what?" asked Miranda worriedly, "Is there something wrong?" The pregnancy might not have been planned but she still wanted the baby.

"No the babies are fine," said Dr. Montgomery.

"Oh good," said Miranda not realizing what the doctor just said.

"Wait a minute," interrupted David, "Babies? Plural? You said babies not baby!"

"Yeah that's right. The wait a minute was a second heartbeat."

"A second," questioned Miranda more out of shock than not knowing what it meant.

"Congratulations! You're having twins!"

_"Holy shit!" _thought Miranda.

* * *

**As always, please tell me what you think! XOXO!**


	17. Chapter 17: It's All So Overwhelming

The sound still haunted her. Well excited her and haunted her at the same time. The sound of the out of time heartbeats of the twins. She woke up this morning responsible for one human life for the next eighteen years. Now she was responsible for TWO human lives for the next eighteen years! The whole idea had her in terror. She had never been so afraid in her life. She just lied there and thought about it as she tossed and turned.

"Are you alright baby?" asked David knowing she was awake.

"Oh please don't say that word David," scolded Miranda.

David chuckled at her expense, "I know you're a little nervous…"

"A little nervous! This is all so overwhelming! Twice the feeding, twice the diapers, twice the expenses, twice the responsibility!" yelled an agitated Miranda, "Not to mention you're not the one they'll be coming out of in seven months!"

David sat up and sat Miranda up with him, "Miranda look at me. I know this is scary. God I've never been so scared in my life," he said grabbing the sonogram and handing it to her, "But twins also means twice the hugs, twice the kisses, twice the 'I love you Mommys', twice the love in general."

Miranda looked at the laminated photo and the two blobs in it. She started to cry, "It is amazing to look at our babies isn't it?" she sobbed happily.

"Exactly what I'm saying. We'll be fine and we have lots of help," reminded David.

"You do know what to say to calm me down," said Miranda relaxing a little. Ok, relaxing a lot.

"Any time sweetheart," beamed David.

"Could you do me one more favor then?"

"Of course anything."

"Hold me," she pouted cutely.

David couldn't say no to her and those puppy dog eyes, "Come here," he whispered softly as Miranda snuggled into his arms and laid her head against his chest. He rested his hand over her belly thinking of their unborn children. Miranda listened to the steady breath feeling the rise and fall of her baby daddy's chest. And she was asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Please review with thoughts like always!**


	18. Chapter 18: Everyone's Happy

Eight weeks later…

"Miranda you don't have to wear the baggiest scrubs you can find," chuckled David as he observed her digging through their drawers.

"Ok, first off. I don't want to be uncomfortable. And second off, you're not the one expanding," said Miranda showing her distended baby bump for emphasis, "I know enough obstetrics to know that I'm fifteen weeks along and already look six months pregnant."

David did have to admit it. It did seem like she was getting bigger by the hour. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating a little. But he also had seen enough obstetrics to know some women didn't start to really show until they were nearly six months along, "Everything is fine. Not that I have any experience and never will but the last I knew you have two babies inside you. So yes that means you will be bigger. But it's beautiful and you're beautiful," he said kissing her temple.

Miranda took a deep breath, "How do you always know what to say?" she said as she started to feel movement inside her. She grabbed David's hand and put it on her abdomen.

"Wow," he breathed.

"It's amazing," smiled Miranda, "Oh and by the way, you need to start stripping the guest room."

What why, oh the nursery," said David saving his guts as he remembered.

"Right," said Miranda slowly, "But I don't want to do too much until we know what they are."

"Alright boss," David smiled.

"And another thing I was thinking about it and I feel we should make Andy and Rena the godparents don't you?"

"I think that would be great," said David.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! XOXO!**


	19. Chapter 19: Godparents

**Since this chapter is kind of short, I'm posting two chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey guys," said David as he opened the door to his and Miranda's house.

"Hey David, where's Miranda?" asked Andy.

"All ready for dinner. I made her sit down, she's been on her feet all day and never thinks about slowing down," laughed David.

"Good old Miranda. This one's the same way," said Andy pointing to his wife.

"Haha. Very funny Andrew Michael," said Rena. Andy knew to stop then when he heard his full name.

"So what's the big favor?" asked Andy curiously.

David and Miranda looked at each other, "We both were discussing things about the babies and we decided we want you two to be the godparents," said Miranda looking back and forth between the two Yablonskis.

"What really?" asked Andy shockingly.

"Of course. Yinz guys are our closest friends," said David and then stopped. God he was starting to talk like a real Pittsburgher.

Andy and Rena looked at each other and nodded, "We'd be honored to," said Rena with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20: Disaster Strikes

Eight weeks later…

"So do you think this is cute?" asked Rena holding up a pink jumper.

"Rena I told you unisex things. We don't know what they are yet," laughed Miranda.

"Well Auntie Rena says at least one of them is a girl," she said to her friend's swollen abdomen.

"Na. I think its two boys swimming around in Mommy's tummy," said Miranda as the twins started to move robustly, "Or make that playing a game of soccer in my uterus," she said rubbing her abdomen to soothe them, "Calm down guys."

Rena smiled at the sight and said, "Want to bet. You say two boys. I say a boy and a girl. $20," said Rena.

"You're on," said Miranda shaking on it. The two girls continued to shop when Miranda started to slow down.

"You ok?" asked Rena to Miranda.

"Yeah just a little dizzy," said Miranda. Actually a little was an understatement. The whole room was spinning

"Are you…" Before Rena could finish the sentence Miranda collapsed to the floor.

"MIRANDA!" Rena screamed running over to her. She was panicking but knew she had to keep her cool as she reached for her cell phone.

"911 what's you emergency?" asked the responder.

"Yeah we're at mall on Lebanon Church Road. Second floor of Sears, baby department. I have a pregnant woman who just collapsed. She was complaining of dizziness," informed Rena.

"How far along?"

"Twenty-three weeks. With twins," said Rena checking Miranda's respiration and pulse. They were still strong.

"Ok, we're sending an ambulance now," said the responder.

"Ok and one more thing."

"Yes mam?"

"Tell them we're going to Three Rivers," ordered Rena and hung up.

* * *

**So what do you all think is going to happen? Let me know in a review! Thanks for all the support! XOXO!**


	21. Chapter 21: It's Touch and Go

**Okay. This next chapter is intense. I'm sorry but I'm not a doctor but I want to be a nurse. I tried to look up information true to life but I apologize if the information is a little inaccurate. I also apologize and don't mean to offend anyone who's actually had this condition. So here we go.**

* * *

"Give me the vitals," said Lisa not bothering to look at the patient's face.

"Thirty-one year old pregnant female, twenty-three weeks gestation with twins, BP 190/112, pulse 88, pulse ox 75, complaining of dizziness and severe headaches," said the responder as Lisa looked up.

"Rena?" she asked shocked to see Andy's wife, "What are you doing here?"

"Lisa, I know you're busy, but you really should see who the patient is," said Rena.

"Miranda?" said Lisa looking up at her superior's face.

"Lisa," wheezed Miranda, "What's going on?"

"You lost consciousness while shopping. And your blood pressure is extremely high," said Lisa.

Miranda covered her eyes to try to block the light that was causing her head to throb with severe pain, "Are the babies ok?"

"We're getting ready to see. Bring me a doppler for the fetal heart rate."

"Miranda?" said David running into the E.R. and grasping her hand. Miranda had tears running down her face when she saw him, "It's ok baby. Everything's going to be alright."

"I won't calm down until I hear their heartbeats. What if something's seriously wrong?" she asked in hyperventilation.

"Sweetheart slow your breathing down. We'll find out in a second."

"Ok here we go," said Lisa squirting on the gel and putting the probe on. Instantly a steady rhythm filled the room, "There's one baby," she shifted the probe slightly, "And there's the other baby."

"They're fine Miranda," said David happily.

"But what's wrong with me?" asked Miranda as she felt a prick where an I.V. went into her wrist.

"Well we'll find out. We'll take some blood and do an ultrasound. And we'll need to keep you here another six hours."

_"Oh God," _thought Miranda. Her blood pressure was high and they wanted to test it again. Her being a doctor, she knew what that meant.

Six hours later…

David just sat there. Looking at his girlfriend in a hospital bed. A fetal monitor wrapped around her stomach to monitor their unborn babies. Miranda was quiet but he could tell she was distraught as she continued to watch the fetal monitor and the out of time heartbeats of the twins.

"David, Miranda," said Dr. Montgomery walking in, "I have your test results back."

"How is she?" asked David protectively taking Miranda's hand.

"It's not good news," said Dr. Montgomery looking at Miranda, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you have preeclampsia."

"Oh God," breathed Miranda leaning back into the pillow.

"How severe is her condition?" asked David.

"Right now it's mild. Her blood pressure did go down slightly but it is still higher than it should be," said the doctor.

"Will my babies be ok," asked Miranda looking up again.

"Well I'm not going to lie; this is making your pregnancy high risk. With this and the fact that it's a multiple pregnancy. There could be severe complications for you and your babies. It can cause lack of blood flow to the placenta which means less oxygen for the babies, placental abruption, seizures, full blown eclampsia, and future cardiovascular disease," informed the doctor looking at her patient to make sure she understood.

"But what do we do about it," asked Miranda softly.

"Well it's too early to deliver the babies so we'll have to try our best," said Dr. Montgomery, "I'm going to prescribe anti- hypertension medication that will lower your BP into a more normal range. As well as I'm putting you on strict bed rest for the time being. That means do not get out of bed unless you have to use the bathroom," she emphasized.

"Bed rest got it," said David before Miranda could throw her two cents in.

"Your condition is very mild Miranda. With proper rest and medication, you and your babies will most likely be fine. This is all just precautions. Also I would like to see you every two weeks now to monitor the babies and your blood pressure," said Dr. Montgomery, "But I will be honest. The worst case scenario is death. For you and or the babies."

"I know," said Miranda through what felt like a clogged throat.

"But there is some good to come out of this. On the ultra sound we observed what genders the babies are. Would yinz guys like to know?"

Miranda and David looked at each other, "It's up to you babe. I don't care either way," said Miranda.

"I want to know," said David and nodded towards the doctor.

"Well, your little boy and little girl want you guys to know too."

"Dammit, Rena was right," said Miranda.

* * *

**Anyone call this? Let me know.**


	22. Chapter 22: You Were Right

"David I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter," said Miranda, "Rena has better things to do than watch me."

"Doctor's orders not mine," said David.

"Baby, could you do me a favor. I've already given Rena a list of things to get the babies for me and I can shop online. But you need to get the nursery ready,"

"Will do babe," said David.

"We also need to think of names. Now that we know what we're having," said Miranda biting her lip.

"I was thinking of that last night. And I think their middle names should start with M."

"Why?" asked Miranda.

"Well since your name starts with M. But I don't want their first names to start with the same letter. We're not the Duggars," laughed David.

"Well for a girl I've always liked the name Colleen. What middle name would go with it?"

"How about Mackenzie?" asked David, "And I was thinking for a boy Dylan Michael."

"Colleen Mackenzie and Dylan Michael Foster-Lee. I love both of those names," said Miranda just as Rena walked into the room, "There's $20 in my purse Rena," she instructed.

"And?" Rena urged.

"You were right," surrendered Miranda as Rena bounced out of the room grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't even want to know," said David shaking his head as he left the room.


	23. Chapter 23: Getting Closer

Twelve weeks later…

Miranda was so excited. She was getting closer to her due date, May 28, which was only five weeks from now. Also at around twenty-five weeks she was allowed to stay around the but be out of bed; at thirty weeks she was allowed out and about as long as she took things slowly and stayed on the medication. She also couldn't help but be excited for her baby shower at the Yablonski house today.

"So Rena I can see you bought the pink jumper," said Miranda pulling it out of the gift bag.

"You bet I did!" she said excitedly. All this baby talk made her want to start trying for a baby. In fact she and Andy were.

"What will their names be?" asked Sophia curiously.

"Colleen Mackenzie and Dylan Michael," responded Miranda proudly.

"Awe, those names are so pretty," beamed Pam.

"And we all can't wait to meet both of you," said Lisa to Miranda's now thirty- five week bump. Miranda just smiled at the thought. Although she was initially less than enthusiastic at the thought, now she could not wait to meet her babies.


	24. Chapter 24: Time!

May 18, 2012…

"So what errand is David running that he'd rather have your wife there and not me?" asked Miranda for the hundredth time that day.

"Miranda I have no idea!" said Andy. It was a lie; he knew exactly what David and Rena were doing but he couldn't tell Miranda under an oath of secrecy.

"Fine," Miranda huffed settling down onto the couch, "So what do you want to do until they get back?"

"I don't know," said Andy heading towards the kitchen grabbing a beer, "Do you want to watch T.V. or something?" he asked as Miranda followed him and then stopped suddenly.

"Andy is my cell phone on the counter?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Andy said.

"Well call David and Rena and tell them we're on our way to the hospital," said Miranda assertively.

"Why?" asked Andy.

"My water just broke. It's time!"

Errand…

"I'm sure she'll love it," said Rena to David as his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello," he answered.

_"Hey David. It's me Andy," _he said.

"I know who it is why are you calling?" asked David.

_"Go to Three Rivers. Miranda's having the babies."_

"Ok, I'm on my way," said David and hung up, "We need to get to the hospital. The twins are coming," said David as he and Rena bolted towards the car.

* * *

**Only a couple more chapters until the end! Until then enjoy these ones!**


	25. Chapter 25: Babies Make an Appearance

**Ok this chapter is the second to last chapter! Hope you're enjoying the story and looking forward to the ending!**

* * *

"Are you sure they're on their way Andy?" asked Miranda.

"Of course. He said they were," said Andy as he watched Miranda start breathing through another contraction. At first he really didn't know what to expect out of a woman in labor with twins, but Miranda was surprisingly calm other than some deep breathing and moaning.

_"Well I'm sure she has a high tolerance for pain. Rena would be lying there screaming and cussing me out,"_ he thought amusingly.

"Miranda it's time. The first baby is in the pelvis," said Dr. Montgomery.

"I know. I felt the urge ten minutes ago. But I'm not delivering these babies until David gets here," she ordered.

"Miranda these babies won't wait."

"They have to," she said.

"Miranda I'm right here by your side," said Andy grasping her hand.

"Push Miranda," ordered Dr. Montgomery as Miranda let out several screams.

_"Ok, now the pain's setting in,"_ thought Andy as an opening door disrupted him from his thoughts.

"Miranda!" said David wondering in and taking her hand from Andy's.

"David," Miranda breathed with a sigh of relief, "Ok, I'm ready now."

"Push baby!" said David as she pushed again. Another push later and there was a crying infant in the room.

"It's your girl!" said Dr. Montgomery putting her on Miranda's chest.

"Say 'Hi Mommy'" said David in awe.

"Hi Colleen Mackenzie," said Miranda gazing at her baby girl, "Can you hold her? I still have to get Dylan out," said Miranda.

"Dylan what?" asked the doctor.

"Michael," said David as he rocked Colleen while Miranda delivered Dylan. Six minutes later he was out and in Miranda's arms.


	26. Chapter 26: Another Surprise for Mommy

**Final chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

* * *

"Good job baby. You did a great job," said David kissing Miranda on temple, "Thank you for giving me a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy," he said as Dylan looked up and smiled at him.

"And thank you for making this the greatest day of my life," sniffled Miranda happily as Colleen held her hand around Miranda's finger. David wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

"You guys ready for some company?" asked Andy poking his head in the room.

"Sure," said Miranda as Andy and Rena walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm your Aunt Rena and this is your Uncle Andy. You'll be seeing us a lot," cooed Rena.

"Do you both want to hold them?" asked Miranda. The couple nodded. David and Miranda handed the twins off to their godparents.

"They're so cute," said Andy wondering if he'd ever hold his and Rena's child one day.

"Oh by the way. Now would be the time to ask her," said Rena to David.

"Ask me what?" asked Miranda.

David chuckled, "Well uh I was buying something for you. I was going to ask you this later tonight but then Andy called and said you were in labor. But it's only appropriate." David stood up from his place on the bed and got down on one knee, "Miranda Alexis Foster, I love you. And now that we have two beautiful babies together I have another question. Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a diamond ring.

"David Alexander Lee, that was the errand today?" asked Miranda grinning from ear to ear, "And how long did you two know about this?" she asked eyeing Andy and Rena.

"That he was going to propose? A week," said Rena casually.

Miranda started to cry again and looked David in the eyes, "Yes."

David stood up and slid the ring onto her finger. Rena handed Colleen to David and Andy handed Dylan to Miranda. She snuggled close to David gazing at her babies.

_"He's going to be my husband. We're going to be a family," _thought Miranda joyfully. She looked around the room as Andy and Rena slipped out the door to leave the family alone. The family of David Alexander, Miranda Alexis, Colleen Mackenzie, and Dylan Michael Foster-Lee.

The End!

* * *

**Also please not I am trying to write a sequel but with school and college applications and other things I'm quite busy. It might take awhil e to be completed.**


End file.
